Quand la lionne rencontre le serpent
by AddictDoctorWho
Summary: Hermione pensait passer une année paisible mais c'étais sans compter l'arriver d'un certain professeur dans sa vie... *Le rating changera surement au cours de l'histoire* - En pause -
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Cette fiction est ma première donc ne soyez pas trop sévère s'il vous plaît ^^

Je précise que cela se passe après la bataille finale mais que Dumbledore, Severus et Remus ne sont pas morts pour les moyens de la fic. Bonne lecture!

DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent bien évidement à J.K Rowling la queen.

* * *

 _ **Quand la lionne rencontre le serpent**_

CHAPITRE 1 :

Hermione finissait de préparer sa valise pour sa dernière année à Poudlard lorsque sa mère l'appela depuis le salon.

\- Hermione! Ma chérie, tu veux bien descendre un instant s'il te plait.

\- Oui, j'arrive maman.

Elle déposa son livre favori au fond de sa valise, descendit au salon et vit sa mère tenir un petit écrin en velours pourpre.

\- Ma chérie, cette année est ta dernière année à ton école. Tu as bientôt dix-huit ans et tu es une adulte maintenant. Ma mère à la veille de mes dix-huit ans, comme l'avait fait sa mère et l'a mère de sa mère et ainsi de suite depuis des générations, m'a donné cette bague. C'est un peu comme un rite de passage à l'âge adulte chez les femmes de notre famille. Dit sa mère la voix pleine d'émotions en lui tendant l'écrin.

Hermione ouvrit la boîte et découvrit une magnifique bague or qui étais ornée d'un émeraude de la taille d'une bille. Elle l'essaya et contempla sa main.

\- Oh mon dieu... Elle est magnifique! Merci maman

\- De rien, c'est normal ma chérie. Lui répondit-elle en l'enlaçant.

\- Bon maintenant file, il faut que tu finisse ta valise. Je te rappelle qu'on part demain à l'aube.

\- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas j'avais presque fini.

La jeune brune remonta et s'assit sur son lit en regardant sa valise vide. Pour la première fois en sept ans, elle n'arrivait pas à faire ses bagages. C'étais aussi la première fois qu'elle s'interrogeais réellement sur son physique. Ces vacances pour une fois calme avait été propice à toutes réflexions et bien évidemment celle sur son physique étais venu... Hermione n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à toutes ces choses telles que le maquillage, sa façon de se coiffer ou s'habiller. Mais elle se rappelait très bien en 5ème année quand elle avait été l'objet de tous les regards, elle avait aimé se sentir belle et envié. Et maintenant qu'elle allait enfin, après sept année où il y avait toujours eu de l'action et peu de temps pour sois même, passer une année tranquille sans Voldemort ou autre soucis, elle comptais bien en profiter pour se détendre et changer un peu. C'est donc avec perplexité qu'elle se demandait qu'elle vêtements elle devrait prendre. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes elle décida de prendre que les habits qu'elle avait choisi avec son ami d'enfance, Meredith.

Meredith et elle se connaissaient depuis la primaire, mais depuis son entrée à Poudlard et celle dans un collège privée pour son amie, elles ne se voyaient plus que pendant les grandes vacances. Hermione avait parlé de son envie de changement à sa meilleure amie, celle ci n'avait alors pas hésité et l'avait traîné pour lui faire une nouvelle garde de robe. Elle lui avait fait un relooking total, elle lui avait montré des astuces pour dompté ses cheveux rebelles et comment se maquiller discrètement. Hermione n'étais certes pas devenu un canon de beauté mais il y avait des améliorations.

Hermione pris donc toutes ses affaires et les plia soigneusement avant de les ranger dans sa valise. Heureuse d'avoir enfin bouclé ses bagages elle pu se résigner à se coucher.

Le lendemain matin elle arriva à la gare, avec ses parents, avec un peu moins de vingts minutes d'avance. Elle fit ses au revoir à ses parents et parti rejoindre ses amis sur le quai.

\- Hermione! S'exclamèrent ses deux meilleurs amis en la voyant arriver.

\- Harry! Ron! Comme vous m'avez manqué!

\- Nous aussi tu nous as manqué, c'est dommage que tu n'es pas pu venir au Terrier cette été. Lui dit Ron en l'enlaçant avec ferveur.

\- Enfin maintenant tu es avec nous, c'est le principale. Dit Harry en lui souriant.

Les trois amis montèrent dans le train et s'installèrent tout en discutant de leur vacance.

Arrivé à Poudlard, ils retrouvèrent Neville, Ginny et Luna et allèrent s'asseoir à leur place pour regarder la répartition des premières année.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus regardait rentré les élèves avec ennui jusqu'à l'entrée de Granger. Il se fit la remarque que quelque chose avait changé chez elle mais ne trouva pas quoi, après réflexions il se dit que c'étais tout à fait normal vu qu'elle grandissait.

Il reporta son attention sur Dumbledore, qui avait réussi à le faire revenir enseigné à Poudlard malgré ses réticences. Il est vrai que le professeur de potion, après la chute du mage noir, avait voulu se retirer de l'enseignement et vivre une vie sans tracas loin de la société, mais c'étais sans compter le Directeur qui avait plus qu'insisté, disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais trouver un autre professeur de potions aussi compétant. Car oui cette année Severus Snape étais de retour à Poudlard en tant que maître de potion et non professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, poste qui avait d'ailleurs étais attribué à Remus Lupin.

Severus ne fit pas très attention à la répartition, trop plongé dans ses pensée. Il se demandais si cette année aller vraiment être aussi calme qu'il espéré, il avais comme une sorte de pressentiments qui lui disait que l'année n'allait pas être de tout repos...

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Une fois la répartition fini Hermione et ses amis partirent en direction de leur dortoirs. Tout en discutant de poste de préfète en chef qu'avait eu Hermione.

\- Donc qui d'autre est préfet avec toi? Lui questionna Neville.

\- Malfoy est aussi préfet en chef, et devinez quoi...

\- Quoi? Lui dirent tous ses amis en cœur.

\- ... J'ai mes propres appartements!

\- Sérieux ! Mais il va absolument que l'on fasse des fêtes! S'écria le roux.

\- Ron je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée tu sais, puis imagine que l'on m'enlève mon titre de préfet.

\- Oh ça serait tellement bien, et on ne te demande pas d'en faire tous les semaine juste quelque fois Mione. Lui assura Harry.

\- Mais oui Hermione ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça et c'est notre dernière année autant en profité. Argumenta avec ferveur la petite ami de ce dernier.

\- Bon bon si vous insisté pourquoi pas quelque fois. Finit par concéder leur amie.

Arriver dans leurs dortoirs, ils montèrent tous se coucher. Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à la joie qu'elle avait éprouvé en voyant son professeur de potion assis à sa place. Eh oui car aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître elle éprouvait un profond respect envers ce dernier, encore plus depuis qu'Harry lui avait raconté son histoire avec Lily. C'est donc avec l'image de son professeur qu'elle rejoignis les bras de Morphée.

La première semaine passa rapidement et Hermione ne vit pas le weekend arriver tant elle étais préoccupé par les cours. Cependant elle avait remarqué les regards de certains garçons se posait fréquemment sur elle, Hermione se sentais enfin comme autre chose que le rat de bibliothèque que les gens voyaient en elle. Elle avait d'ailleurs décidé d'organiser une fête, c'est pourquoi elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'elle entra elle trouva Ron et Neville qui jouaient au échecs sorciers pendant qu'Harry et Ginny discutaient dans un coin de la salle.

\- Hey! Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny bonne nouvelle pour vous, j'ai décidé d'exhausser vos vœux!

\- Si tu pouvais être plus précise ça ne serait pas de trop Mione. Répondit Neville tout en continuant sa partie avec le roux.

\- Je vais organisé une fête dans mes appartements de préfet.

Ron se désintéressa de son jeux avec Neville, et se précipita vers son amie.

\- C'est vrai!? Mione tu es géniale! Il faudra qu'on invite tout le monde! Et des néons! Il nous faut des néons! Et un DJ! Oh et puis faudra qu'on s'organise pour pas que les gens se fasse voir en partant!... Ron continua de parler tout en gesticulant pendant que le reste de la bande le regarda amusé contrairement à Hermione qui avait l'air résigné.

\- Bon sinon je voulais vous demander votre aide pour tout préparer, je pensais faire ça dans deux semaines. Continua Hermione en ignorant Ron.

\- Bien sur qu'on va t'aider, et oui dans deux semaines c'est très bien. La rassura le survivant.

\- Ron n'a pas tord n'empêche, des néons ça serait extra! S'exclama la petite ami de ce dernier.

\- Tu compte invité qui ? Demanda Neville

\- Oh je ne sais pas vraiment encore, je pense invité tous les élèves de six et septième année qui voudront venir... Enfin sauf les serpentard bien sûr.

La bande d'amis passèrent donc le weekend à réfléchir à cette fête, qu'ils comptaient rendre mémorable.

* * *

Bon voila le premier chapitre! Je posterais tout les weekend et n'oubliez pas : les reviews sont nos amis !

Et puis ça compte beaucoup pour moi surtout que c'est ma première fanfiction :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, voici le deuxième chapitre. Merci à celles/ceux qui m'ont laissé une review! Et aussi ceux/celles qui ont mis ma fic en fav ou follow! Ca m'a fait très plaisir :) Et je pense qu'en fait je posterais deux fois par semaine. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling la queen.

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 :

Le mardi matin Hermione se réveilla d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse, de celle qui vous prenne dès le matin et ne vous quitte plus de la journée sans que vous n'avez aucune idée du pourquoi. Elle arriva au petit déjeuner en soutillant, sous les regards amusé de ses professeurs et pérplexe d'un certain professeur de potion, qui ce demandais ce qui pouvait mettre la jeune fille d'aussi bonne humeur un lundi matin et de surcoit où elle avait deux heures de potions avec lui, et s'installa à sa place habituelle.

\- Ce serait-il passer quelque chose pour que tu sois de si bonne humeur un lundi matin Mione? La questionna le survivant.

\- Non Harry non, rien de particulier.

\- Vraiment après sept ans tu me surprendra toujours...

\- En tout cas de la bonne humeur il va t'en falloir, on commence avec potion et d'ailleurs mieux vaut qu'on y aille maintenant si on ne veut pas être en retard. Les intérompit Ron.

\- Ron ne sois pas si méchant avec le professeur Snape. Le grondit gentiment Hermione.

\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu le défends systématiquement...

\- Je le fais car c'est un bon professeur et que sans lui je vous rappelle que l'on aurais pas gagné contre Voldemort!

\- Oui, oui peut être enfin bref il faut que l'on y aille. Lui répondit en marmonnant Ron.

Le trio descendit au cachot et entrèrent et s'installèrent étant dans les premiers. Ron et Harry s'assir ensemble au deuxième rang tandis qu'Hermione se mit devant eux, réservant une place pour Neville.

Lorsque tout le monde fût arrivé, le professeur Snape fit une entrée magistrale comme à son habitude.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer un philtre de mort vivante. Etant une potion que vous devriez tous savoir faire, je n'écrirais pas les consignes. Vous pouvez comencer.

Il s'assit à son bureau et commenca à corriger des copies d'élèves de troisième année.

Lorsque Hermione eut fini de mettre ses ingrédient dans le chaudron, il ne lui resta plus qu'à attendre 15 minutes que le philtre finisse de mijoter.

Encore une fois première elle se mit à observer la salle. Ses camarades autant Gryffondor que Sepentard avais tous plus ou moins du mal avec leur chaudron, ce qui l'étonna un peu vu la facilité avec laquel elle elle avait pour l'instant réussi sa potion. Elle tourna son regard vers son professeur, et se surprit à lui trouvé un certain charme. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il étais beau, avec son grand nez et son taint blafard mais elle ne pouvez nié qu'il dégageait du charisme et qu'il avait une certaine préstence. Elle se demanda si il avait une femme ou des enfants, mais elle refuta l'idée rapidement. Une femme serait surement rebuté par son caractère, et lui avoir un ou des enfants étais juste innimaginable pensa-t-elle.

\- Miss Granger je vous dérange? L'intérrompit dans son observation le sujet de ses pensée.

Tellement absorbé, elle n'avait pas fait attention au fait que son professeur avait levé la tête et l'avais surprit entrain de l'observer miticuleusement.

\- Non professeur. Lui répondit-elle en baissant vite la tête, l'air de rien.

Severus ne fit pas de commentaire et replongea le nez dans ses copies.

La potion d'Hermione ayant fini de bouillir, elle la mit donc dans un flacon et vint la poser sur le bureau du professeur au moment où le cours finit, puis parti en courant presque.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus entra dans la salle de cours où l'attendais ses élèves, et leur dit ce qu'ils devaient faire, avant de s'assoir à son bureau. Il regarda d'un air lasse le tas de copies qui attendaient d'être corrigées, c'étais dans ces moments là qu'il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas du revenir, et qu'en ce moment il serait sûrement dans son laboratoire à fabriquer toutes sorte de potions. Il commença à corriger ces copies tout en gardant un oeil sur la salle, s'assurant que Londubat ne fasse pas encore exploser un chaudron.

Severus avait bientôt fini de corriger lorsqu'il leva la tête, sentant un regard insistant sur lui. Il vit alors Granger le fixant intensément. Notant le manque de réactions de la brune au moment où il avait levé la tête, il en déduit qu'elle devait être trop dans ses pensées pour l'avoir remarquer.

Le maître de potion comprit à ce moment pourquoi il l'avait trouvé changer, certes elle avait grandit mais ce n'était pas que ça. Ses cheveux, ils n'étaient plus une masse informe et brousailleuse, les boucles étaient maintenant plus ordonnés et retombés délicatement sur ses épaules. Puis ils y avait aussi son visage, en regardant bien Severus vit qu'elle étais légèrement maquiller, bien que discret son maquillage l'a changé, il mettais ses yeux de biche en valeur. Belle, pendant un instant Severus l'avait regardé autrement que comme une élève et l'avait trouvé belle. Mais il se reprit rapidemment, il ne devait pas regardé une élève autrement qu'en élève quand bien même celle ci fût en plus de majeure, la plus brillante sorcière de leur époque, se rabroua t'il.

Severus émergea alors de ses pensées et en fît faire de même pour Hermione, puis finis de corriger ses copies.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione qui c'étais presque enfui du cours de potion, se retrouvé désormé essouflé dans un couloir qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Merlin! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de le fixer comme ça! Maintenant il va pensait qu'il y a quelque chose... Et puis de toute façon qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire ce qu'il pense de moi! S'énerva Hermione contre elle même.

Draco Malfoy qui passait par là, et qui avait entendu une voix, s'étais rapproché et avait vu Hermione parlait tout seule.

\- Alors alors Granger, qu'est ce que je vois là, tu es assez folle pour parler tout de seule maintenant? Ricana Draco.

\- Dégage Malfoy!

\- Mais tu parlais de quelqu'un je crois nan? Lui demanda le jeune homme en ignorant superbement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Hermione en colère partit en vitesse avant que le blond ne rajoute quelque chose.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il l'avait vu observer leur professeur de potion. Le jeune homme la regarda partir un sourire au lèvre, se demandant si elle n'avait pas quelque chose à cacher.

Hermione ayant retrouvé son chemin s'arrêta le temps d'examiner ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Horifié elle se demanda si il avait vu qui elle observé et si il se posait des questions. Mais ne voulant pas y penser, elle se précipita à son cours d'arithmancie avant d'être en retard.

Hermione étais soulagée que le reste de la journée se passe sans soucis. Ce fut donc de nouveau de bonne humeur qu'elle rejoignit ses appartements.

La fin de la semaine arriva, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna et Ginny avait RDV le samedi après-midi, à la salle sur demande, pour organiser la fête du weekend prochain.

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui peut nous fournir des néons qui fonctionneront dans le chateau. Annonça Ginny.

\- Et moi, je peux rammener des boissons. Compléta son frère.

\- Parfait! Merci, Harry tu le dira au Gryffodors pour la fête. Dit Hermione.

\- Okey! Répondit Harry.

\- Si vous voulez je peux informé les Serdaigles de la fête? Proposa Luna.

\- Et je peux faire les pousouffles. Ajouta Neville.

\- D'accord ça marche, bon tout est en ordre. Je récapitule, Samedi on se rejoint tous à mes appartements à 17h pour préparer la fête et à 20h les gens arrivent, Seamus et Dean se sont proposés pour le bar et Terry pour faire le DJ. D'accord? Résuma Hermone.

\- Oui Hermione. Lui répondirent ses amis en coeur.

\- J'espère vraiment que tout se passera bien... Ajouta pensivement Hermione

Le lendemain, le groupe de Gryffondors allèrent se promener dans le parc. Hermione aimait beaucoup se promener là-bas quand l'automne arrivait, ça lui rappelait les promenade qu'elle faisait avec sa famille. Les feuilles qui jaunissent, la brise fraiche et le calme... Sauf que là le calme n'étais pas vraiment en ce moment, ses amis s'étais lancés dans une course pour elle ne savait plus qu'elle raison. Elle les regarda amusé et s'assit au près d'un arbre pour lire.

Justin Finch-Fletchley qui passait par là s'assit à côté d'elle en la voyant.

\- Salut Hermione!

\- Bonjour Justin, comment va tu?

\- Bien bien et toi?

\- Très bien, merci.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu organises une fête le weekend prochain...

\- Oui, c'est bien vrai. Tu es bien évidemment invité. Lui répondit elle en souriant.

\- Merci, mais en fait je venais te voir pour aussi te demander autre chose.

\- Va si.

\- Est ce que est ce que ça te dirais de venr avec moi à Près-au-lard mercredi?

Car oui, c'étais un privilège de septième année, ils pouvaient allés à Près-au-lard le mercredi et les weekend si ils voulaient. Hermione n'y étais pas encore allée cette année, et l'idée d'y aller avec Justin ne lui déplaisait pas c'est donc avec joie qu'elle lui répondit.

\- Oui avec plaisir.

\- Super, bon eh bien je viens te chercher à la salle de Gryffondors à 14h, ça te va?

\- D'accord, c'est bien.

\- Je vais te laisser, à mercredi! Lui dit il en partant.

Hermione avait un rendez vous, elle n'y croyait pas tellement elle étais contente. Son dernier rendez vous datant de Viktor Krum, c'étais autant avec exitation qu'apréhension qu'elle attendit ce rendez vous.

* * *

Voila! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Je prends tout, avis, conseils, critique n'hésitez pas :D

Je posterais sûrement les chapitres le mercredi et le dimanche. Donc à mercredi et n'oubliez pas : les reviews sont nos amis! ;p


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors tout d'abord je suis vraiment extrêmement désolé de ne pas avoir posté depuis tout ce temps, mais j'ai eu des gros problème de connexion internet et j'étais donc dans l'impossibilité de poster. Enfin maintenant c'est réglé et je peux donc reposter normalement ^^ Voici le nouveau chapitre, enjoy!

* * *

Hermione se réveilla le mercredi matin nerveuse mais à la fois excitée par son rencard de l'après-midi. Elle prit une longue douche puis s'inspecta devant le miroir. Elle décida de se maquillé un peu plus qu'à l'habitude, mis du fard noir ainsi qu'un peu de parfum que sa mère lui avait acheté l'année dernière. Lorsqu'elle fût prête, elle sortit et rejoignis la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Harry et Ron étaient au courent pour son rendez-vous, ils étaient d'ailleurs heureux pour elle et préféré que ce soit Justin Finch-Fletchley qui l'invite plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre qu'ils n'appréciaient pas. Ils l'accueillirent avec le sourire quand ils la virent arrivé.

\- Bonjour Mione, comment va tu ce matin? Pas trop nerveuse? Lui questionna Ron.

\- Ça va mais c'est vrai que je suis un peu nerveuse... Même si je n'ai aucune raison de l'être, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne se passerai pas bien.

\- C'est exact donc détend toi et viens manger du bon bacon grillé.

\- Oui, tu as raison Ron. Lui répondit t-elle en se servant du bacon et des œufs.

\- Pour une fois que tu écoute Ron pour ce qu'il est question de nourriture! Ria Harry en la regardant avaler à la manière de Ron ses œufs, c'est à dire n'importe comment.

\- Hein ! Quoi ! N'importe quoi ! Dit elle en se reprenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Eh ! Mais c'est super vexant ça ! Bouda Ron.

\- Mais non Ron voyons ne le prend pas comme ça. Le rassura sa meilleure amie.

\- Mouais... Grogna t-il en enfournant une quantité astronomique de bacon dans sa bouche.

Le repas finit ils se rendirent à leur cours de métamorphose, où ils durent transformer leur table en armoire. Le cours d'histoire de la magie qui suivait été aussi ennuyeux qu'à l'accoutume, sauf pour Hermione qui prenait assidûment ses notes . Lorsqu'ils finirent les cours, les garçons laissèrent leur meilleure amie se préparer, pour son rencard avec Justin, pendant qu'eux joueraient au Quidditch.

Hermione, qui avait finit ses retouches, descendit dans la salle commune où Justin l'attendait.

\- Bonjour Hermione, tu es prête ?

\- Bonjour, oui c'est bon.

\- Très bien, allons y.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au hall, sortirent puis marchèrent vers Près-au-lard.

\- C'est vraiment bien que Dumbledore nous laissent sortir de Poudlard le mercredi et les week-end, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je suis totalement d'accord. Ça change de rester tout le temps au château et puis maintenant on ne risque plus rien vu que Voldemort est définitivement mort .

Ils arrivèrent à Près-au-lard.

\- Alors tu veux qu'on aille chez Honeyduck ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Justin lui acheta des dragées puis ils partirent faire plusieurs boutique avant de s'arrêter sur un banc à l'écart.

\- Je suis vraiment content que tu es accepté de venir avec moi. Lui dit Justin en souriant.

\- Moi aussi, et ça me fait plaisir que tu me l'ai proposé.

\- D'ailleurs ça me plairait si on ressortais comme ça...

\- Oui à moi aussi. Répondit elle en rougissant.

Justin se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement. Hermione qui n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience répondit à son baiser délicatement. Justin rompit le baiser et la regarda appréhendant sa réaction, réaction qui le fit sourire lorsqu'il la vit rougir puis se pencher vers lui pour le ré embrasser.

L'après-midi se termina et voyant le soleil commencer à descendre, Hermione et Justin rentrèrent au château main dans la main.

Ils arrivèrent à leur salle commune et se séparèrent non sans le regard des Gryffondors sur leurs mains.

Arrivé dans sa chambre Hermione s'écroula sur son lit le sourire aux lèvres.

Les filles de son dortoir qui l'avaient vu monter, se précipitèrent sur elle et la bombarda de question. Après avoir enfin réussi à se débarrassé des filles, sans en avoir trop dit, Hermione fit ses devoirs, ceux pour la semaine prochaine vu qu'elle avait comme à l'accoutume déjà finit les autres, puis alla se coucher.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Ce mercredi, Severus décida de profiter de l'après-midi pour aller chercher des ingrédients qui lui manqué pour certaines potions. Après avoir acheter tout ce qui lui fallait, il fit un tour dans près-au-lard. Severus n'étais pas vraiment le genre de personne à flâner en ville, si on considérait près-au-lard comme une ville. Mais cette fois le soleil et la chaleur rare pour un mois de septembre, le décidèrent à rester.

Il remarqua qu'il y avait pas mal d'élèves, ce qui n'étais pas franchement étonnant vu le temps. Severus avait été contre l'idée de laisser les élèves de dernière année sortir mais après réflexion, il ne vit pas pourquoi ils ne devraient pas avoir le droit.

Severus se dirigea vers un banc, un peu éloigné pour s'arrêter, lorsqu'il vit de dos deux adolescent en train de s'embrasser sur le dit banc. La chevelure de la jeune fille lui dit étrangement quelque chose. Au moment où ils partirent Severus comprit pourquoi la fille lui disait quelque chose, c'était tout simplement par ce que c'était son élève la plus douée, Miss Granger. Severus se figea, Miss Granger et Mr Finch-Fletchley étaient entrain de s'embrasser sur un banc de près-au-lard. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que ce soit eux et surtout pas son élève la plus studieuse. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un garçon de cette manière mais maintenant qu'elle avait grandi il se dit que c'était sûrement normal qu'elle s'intéresse aux garçons, mais il avait pensé qu'elle finirait avec Weasley de toute évidence il s'était trompé. Et de tout façon cela ne le regardait pas tant qu'elle continuerait à être studieuse. C'est donc sur cette pensé qu'il rentra à ses appartements.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. Mais est ce que ce qu'il c'était passé hier voulait dire qu'ils étaient ensemble? Hermione se le demandait mais l'espéré aussi.

Elle descendit et rejoignis ses amis pour le petit-déjeuner. Bien qu'ils brûlèrent de le poser des questions, son groupe d'amis attendirent qu'ils soient à table pour le faire.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient Justin, qui avait fini de déjeuner, se dirigea vers eux.

\- Bonjour Hermione, tu as bien dormi ? La questionna t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez les Gryffi et à la table des professeurs.

\- Bon..bon..bonjour Justin, très bien et toi ?

\- Comme un ange ! On se voit en métamorphose ! Dit-il en partant

\- Ouah ! Alors là Mione tu as intérêt à tout nous dire ! S'intéressa vivement son amie rousse .

Après avoir rassasié ses amis de détails, ils allèrent en cours.

La journée passa d'une longueur extrême pour Hermione qui n'en pouvais plus qu'on lui posa des questions sur Justin .

Le soir, Hermione put enfin se poser et repensa à ce que lui avait dit Justin. Plus tôt dans l'après-midi Justin étais venu la voir, Hermione débutante en relations ne savait pas si ils étaient ensemble ou pas. Elle lui demanda donc pour être sur, Justin lui avait dit qu'il voulait vraiment être avec elle, que ça fait longtemps qu'il y pensé mais n'avait jamais osé la voir avant. Hermione avait bien évidemment dit qu'elle aussi elle voulait être avec lui.

* * *

Les reviews sont nos amis ! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, new chapter ! Merci beaucoup au nouveaux followers/fav, ça fait plaisir. Enjoy :)

* * *

Samedi arriva rapidement. Justin et Hermione formaient un beau couple et été devenu l'attraction du moment. Mais ce soir, c'était la fête d'Hermione qui serait à l'honneur.

Justin avait aidé pour les préparations et à 19h20 ils eurent fini et purent se poser avant que les premières personnes arrivent. L'appartement avait totalement changé. Le salon avait été agrandi magiquement, il était quasiment plongé dans le noir mais des lampes et des objets fluorescent, que Ginny avait réussi à se procurer, faisaient assez de lumière pour assez bien voir. Un petit bar avait été installé non loin de l'escalier. Ils avaient même prévu une sorte de canon à bulles. Tout était parfait. Cette fois Hermione n'avait plus peur, elle était sur que ça fête allé être super.

Les premiers invités arrivèrent, et la fête pu commencer.

Vers 23h, la fête battait son plein. Tout le monde se déhancher sur la musique que Terry mettait, enchaîné les verres servi par Seamus et Dean et s'amusa autant que possible.

Un élève de Poufsouffle de sixième année s'était écroulé après un concours de shot, mais Hermione avait prévu le coup et avait donc préparé plusieurs chambre pour tout ceux qui ne pourraient pas rentrer dans leur dortoir.

Hermione en bonne maîtresse de soirée voulait rester sobre, mais Ginny avait réussi à la convaincre de prendre un ou deux verres, en argumentant que c'était aussi sa soirée et que pour une fois elle pouvait se détendre. C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva, désinhiber par l'alcool qu'elle avait bu, a danser de façon presque indécente contre Justin qui se laissait faire, ayant lui aussi ingurgité pas mal de verres. Au bout d'un moment, elle l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. En sentant. Justin approfondir le baiser, Hermione l'emmena dans sa chambre en évitant la foule.

Arriver dans sa chambre, elle le poussa sur le lit et se mit sur lui pour lui enlever ses vêtements.

Au moment ou Justin commença à lui retirer ses sous-vêtements Hermione fut prise d'un élan de confiance.

\- Stop Justin.

\- Mmh qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- On arrête. Elle se leva et commença à se rhabiller.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta t-il.

\- Non, non, c'est pas toi mais on ne devrait pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu en as pas envie ?

\- Réfléchis deux secondes, on est complètement saoule et on le regrettera probablement demain. Lui dit t-elle en éludant sa deuxième question.

\- Mais... Il nu pas le temps de finir qu'elle était déjà sortit.

Hermione se précipita en dehors de ses appartements une fois sortit de sa chambre.

Elle se rendait tout juste compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait failli aller plus loin que jusqu'où elle n'avait jamais été. Et elle ne s'attendait d'ailleurs pas à aller jusque là aussi tôt. C'est pour ça qu'elle était parti si précipitamment, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas allé plus loin avec Justin mais elle voulait, si il se passait quelque chose, qu'ils soient avant tout sobre. Hermione avait assez pris l'air et avait de nouveau les idée claires. Elle voulut rentrer quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée devant la grande porte, surprise elle comptait faire demi tour lorsqu'elle percuta une grande masse noire. Avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux elle entendit une voie de baryton s'élever.

\- Alors alors qu'avons nous là, Miss Granger, qui plus est préfète, qui traîne dans les couloirs à une heure inacceptable et qui en plus ne regarde pas où elle marche. La surprit son professeur de potion.

\- Mais Monsieur, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... Essaya t-elle de se justifier en vain.

\- Je vous écoute, qu'est ce que je pense ?

\- Euh...

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi, vous serez collé les trois prochains weekend, à 20h, à partir du prochain weekend. Maintenant suivez moi.

\- Où allons nous ?

\- Je vous raccompagne à vos appartements, idiote. Je ne vais pas vous laissez vous baladez plus longtemps. Lui répondit t-il d'un ton arrogant avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs.

Arriver dans le couloir de ses appartements, Hermione se rendit compte que si le professeur Snape l'accompagnait jusqu'au bout il verrait la fête qui était en train de se passer. Elle se donc en travers du chemin de son professeur.

\- Ah monsieur vous devez être fatiguer, il est tard. Ce n'est pas la peine de m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte vous savez.

Bizarrement, après l'avoir regardé quelque minutes pour décrypter une quelconque supercherie, il abdiqua et fit demi tour.

Soulagé Hermione se précipita jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'elle entra la foule étaient moins dense qu'à sa sortie. La plupart des gens c'étaient calmés et étaient maintenant assis et discuté. Elle fit un tour du regard de la pièce et ne vit pas Justin mais repéra son groupe d'amis installés près de la cheminé. Elle alla donc les voir pour se renseigner.

\- Hey

\- Hermione ! Ça fait au mois une heure que je te cherche ! S'exclama Ginny.

\- Excuse moi, j'étais sorti prendre l'air et je suis tombé sur Snape. Tu sais où est Justin ?

\- Snape ! Oh nan ! Il t'a puni ?

\- Oui, pour les trois prochains weekend.

\- Oh ma pauvre, et Justin est parti en ne te voyant plus, il avait l'air soucieux.

\- Mh d'accord merci.

La fête se finit et les élèves ne pouvant rentrer dans leur dortoir restèrent chez Hermione

Le lendemain la plupart des personnes se levèrent vers midi, y comprit Hermione et ses amis qui étaient restés. Ils allèrent donc tous au déjeuner, affamé, comme ils n'étaient pas allés au petit déjeuner. Hermione n'y vit pas Justin, et décida donc qu'elle ira le chercher après s'être préparer.

Une fois prête, elle partit d'abord le chercher chez les Gryffondors mais ne le trouvât pas là-bas, elle chercha alors dans la grande salle mais il n'y était pas non plus. Elle fit alors le tour du parc et le trouva assit près du lac, elle le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Hey !

\- Salut.

\- Mh comment ça va ?

\- Ça va et toi ?

\- Bien bien, mis à part un mal de tête qui persiste... Dit, tu ne m'en veut pas pour hier ?

\- Hein ? Oh nan pas du tout, je comprends, c'était normal et tu as eu raison.

\- Ouf, j'ai eu peur pendant un instant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. La rassura t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

Justin et elle passèrent la journée ensemble à se promener dans le parc. Elle lui parla aussi de ses heure de retenue avec le professeur Snape.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus venait de finir ses potions, il devait maintenant faire son tour de ronde du samedi soir.

Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il l'avait finit mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il allait redescendre lorsqu'il entendit des pas. Il s'approcha et vit Miss Granger faire les 100 pas. Il lui donna des retenues puis la raccompagna à ses appartements. Ils arrivèrent dans son couloir, qu'elle se mit devant lui pour lui dire qu'il pouvait partir maintenant. Il ne sut pourquoi mais il fit ce qu'elle lui demanda et repartit vers ses propres appartements.

Arrivé dans son salon, il s'installa dans son fauteuil et prit le livre qu'il y avait sur la table à côté. Severus essaya de lire mais n'y arriva pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Hermione se promenait si tard, ce n'était pas le genre de chose que faisait sa meilleure élève. Même si elle avait changer cette année, ça l'étonnerait qu'elle ait même changer son comportement...

Ne trouvant pas de réponse il alla se coucher sans qu'elle ne quitte ses pensées.

* * *

Bon je suis désolé mais en faite poster le mercredi et le dimanche c'est pas gérable comme vous pouvez le constater. Donc je posterais qu'une fois par semaine dorénavant. Et je cherche un/une bêta reader, donc si ça vous intéresse de l'être pour cette histoire ou si vous en avez à me conseiller, dite le moi :)

Les reviews sont nos amis ;p


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, alors non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolé. Je tenais juste à m'excuser, car je ne pourrais pas poster de nouveaux chapitres dans les temps à venir.

Je ferais de mon mieux pour pouvoir re-poster rapidement. Bises


End file.
